Stevie Wonder Concerts 2010s
2010 May 26, 2010 Verizon Center, Washington DC ("Living For The City" Private event for the community) June 12, 2010 Bonnaroo Festival - Manchester, TN June 24, 2010 O2, Dublin, IRE June 26, 2010 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Hard Rock Calling Festival) June 27, 2010 Glastonbury Festival, Somerset, ENG June 29, 2010 MEN Arena, Manchester, ENG June 30, 2010 Les ArŠnes, NŒmes, FRA July 1, 2010 Palais Omnisport de Paris Bercy, Paris, FRA July 2, 2010 Le Zenith, Nantes, FRA July 5, 2010 Verona Arena, Verona, ITY July 7, 2010 The Moon & Stars Music Festival, Ticino, SUI July 9-10, 2010 Sporting Summer Festival, Monte Carlo, FRA (Sporting Summer Festival 2010) July 11, 2010 The North Sea Jazz Festival, Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED July 13, 2010 Berlin, Zitadelle, GER July 14, 2010 Hamburg, Stadtpark Freilichtbuhne, GER July 16, 2010 Parken, Kobenhavn, DEN July 18, 2010 Koengen, Bergenhus Courtyard, Bergen, NOR August 7, 2010 Osaka, Japan August 8, 2010 Tokyo, Japan August 10, 2010 Olympic Park, Seoul, South Korea December 8, 2010 Dream Force Computing Conference, Moscone Center, San Francisco, CA December 18, 2010 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (House Full of Toys Charity Concert) 2011 March 18, 2011 Yas Island Show Weekends - Abu Dhabi May 3, 2011 Gateway Schools Gala Benefit - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY June 13, 2011 Apollo Theater Hall of Fame Induction - New York, NY June 27, 2011 Special Olympics Opening Ceremony - Athens, Greece July 24, 2011 Global Soul with Rickey Minor, Stevie Wonder, and Friends - Hollywood Bowl, CA September 3, 2011 Curaçao North Sea Jazz Festival September 18, 2011 Austin City Limits Music Festival September 29, 2011 Rock in Rio Festival October 16, 2011 Washington DC (Martin Luther King, Jr. Memorial Dedication with James Taylor, Sheryl Crow and Stevie Wonder) October 26, 2011 Sydney Star Lyric Theatre - Australia December 17, 2011 16th House Full of Toys - Nokia Theater, Los Angeles, CA December 31, 2011 Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas 2012 March 2, 2012 Sandalford Estate, Perth, Australia March 4, 2012 Java Jazz Festival, Jakarta, Indonesia May 25, 2012 Three Sisters Park, Chillicothe, IL (Summer Camp Music Festival) June 2, 2012 Rock in Rio-Lisboa, Lisbon, Portugal June 4, 2012 Queen Elizabeth's Diamond Jubilee, London, ENG (Appearance) August 10-12, 2012 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (The Outside Lands Music Festival 2012) September 9, 2012 Bestival Music Festival - Isle of Wight, ENG (Bestival 2012) September 14, 2012 Garanti Jazz Green Festval in Istanbul, Turkey October 4, 2012 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY (Children's Health Fund's 25th Anniversary Benefit Concert, with Paul Simon, James Taylor & Sting) October 7, 2012 Barack Obama Fundraiser - Nokia Theater, Los Angeles, CA October 24, 2012 United Nations 67th Anniversary Concert, New York December 15, 2012 17th House Full of Toys - Nokia Theater, Los Angeles, CA 2013 January 21, 2013 President Obama's Inauguration Ball February 2, 2013 Bud-Light Super Bowl Concert - Wyndham Riverfront, New Orleans Hotel May 19, 2013 Hangout Music Fest, Gulf Shores, Alabama May 21, 2013 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL July 4, 2013 Quebec City Summer Festival Grounds Quebec, QC September 28, 2013 Global Citizens Festival, Central Park, NY November 16, 2013 Nokia Centre, Los Angeles, CA December 7, 2013 Circuito Banco do Brasil, BRA December 10, 2013 Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile December 12, 2013 Estadio Vélez Sarsfield, Buenos Aires, ARG December 14, 2013 Circuito Banco do Brasil, São Paulo, BRA December 21, 2013 House Full of Toys benefit, Nokia Theater, Los Angeles, CA 2014 June 29, 2014 Clapham Common, London, ENG (Calling Festival) July 3, 2014 Rockhal, Esch-Sur-Alzette, LUX (supported by Selah Sue) July 5, 2014 Kongsberg Jazz Festival, NOR July 6, 2014 Roskilde Music Festival, DEN (Roskilde Festival 2014) July 9, 2014 Helsinki Classic Festival, FIN July 12, 2014 North Sea Jazz Festival, Rotterdam, NED July 14, 2014 Vienne Jazz Festival, FRA July 16, 2014 Montreux Jazz Festival, SUI July 18, 2014 Juan Les Pins - Antibes Jazz Festival, FRA July 20, 2014 Lucca - Summer Festival, ITY October 11, 2014 Cannon Center for the Performing Arts, Memphis, TN Songs in the Key of Life Tour November 6, 2014 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 9, 2014 Verizon Center, Washington DC November 11, 2014 TD Garden, Boston, MA November 14, 2014 United Center, Chicago, IL November 16, 2014 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA November 20, 2014 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI November 22, 2014 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA November 25, 2014 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON November 29, 2014 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV December 3, 2014 Key Arena, Seattle, WA December 5, 2014 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA December 20, 2014 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 2015 March 17, 2015 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO March 20, 2015 Houston, TX - Toyota Center March 22, 2015 Dallas, TX - American Airlines Center March 24, 2015 New Orleans, LA - Smoothie King Center March 27, 2015 Louisville, KY - KFC Yum! Center March 29, 2015 Minneapolis, MN - Target Center April 1, 2015 Columbus, OH - Schottenstein Center April 4, 2015 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX April 7, 2015 Nashville, TN - Bridgestone Arena April 9, 2015 Baltimore, MD - Royal Farms Arena April 12, 2015 Brooklyn, NY - Barclays Center April 14, 2015 Newark, NY - Prudential Center September 30, 2015 Montreal, QC - Bell Centre October 3, 2015 Washington, D.C. - Verizon Center October 7, 2015 Philadelphia, PA - Wells Fargo Center October 9, 2015 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON October 11, 2015 Hartford, CT - United States XL Center October 14, 2015 Newark, NJ - Prudential Center October 16, 2015 Chicago, IL - United Center October 19, 2015 Pittsburgh, PA - Consol Energy Center October 23, 2015 Kansas City, MO - Sprint Center October 25, 2015 St. Louis, MO - Scottrade Center October 31, 2015 San Antonio, TX - AT&T Center November 3, 2015 Oklahoma City, OK - Chesapeake Energy Arena November 5, 2015 Little Rock, AR - Verizon Arena November 7, 2015 Indianapolis, IN - Bankers Life Fieldhouse November 10, 2015 Knoxville, TN - Thompson–Boling Arena November 14, 2015 Charlotte, NC - Time Warner Cable Arena November 17, 2015 Charlottesville, VA - John Paul Jones Arena November 19, 2015 Buffalo, NY - First Niagara Center November 21, 2015 Detroit, IL - Joe Louis Arena November 24, 2015 New York, NY - Madison Square Garden 2016 May 27, 2016 Napa Valley Expo, Napa, CA (BottleRock 2016) July 10, 2016 Hyde Park, London, ENG